


Date with a happy ending

by Simplysupercorpsmut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysupercorpsmut/pseuds/Simplysupercorpsmut
Summary: kara and lena have a restaurant date that ends in sex in the toilets





	Date with a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so late i've been busy   
> twitter is @praisegooverly

Lena was waiting in the restaurant for her date Kara Danvers. she was nervous this was her first time on an official date with kara. "Hey lena" lena turned around and saw kara she was as beautiful as she remembered. she was wearing a red dress, high heels and red lipstick she had her hair down and had a wide smile on her face. lena stood up and embraced kara in a hug. kara and lena both sat back down at the table, they ordered their food and started to talk about work. lena could take her eyes off kara's legs so smooth and so tan lena's mouth was filling full of saliva. once they finished their main course they ordered dessert. lena stood up and sat next to kara. lena started to run her hand up and down kara's leg, moving closer and closer to her core. kara blushed a bright shade of red as Lena placed her hand on kara's stomach. she moved her hand down and felt a bulge. her eyes widened. kara blushed a bright shade of red and quickly stood up. kara ran to the toilet and lena followed. " come on kara i know what i felt sweetie" lena said quietly. " lena i don't know what you felt but it definitely wasn't what you think" kara replied quickly. "kara please its me you can show me" lena said. kara opened the toilet stall slowly she slowly lifted up her skirt. lena's blood rushed down to her pussy. kara dropped her panties and lena began to drool. "can i touch it?" lena asked " yes, but i'm sensitive" lena grabbed the shaft and started to rub it up and down. kara jumped at the sensation of being touched by someone else for the first time. lena got on her knees and started to lick the shaft. lena continued to suck kara dick kara blushed “you’re so beautiful kara” Lena said as she pumped the shaft in her hand. Kara was still blushing a bright shade of red. Lena knew she was feeling embarrassed. “You’re perfect” she said. She continued to complement Kara and her body until her blush faded away. She then continued to play with the shaft in her hands.   
"lena i'm close please don't stop" kara's body began to shake, lena used her hand to jerk the shaft until kara exploded all over lena. " s-sorry lena i couldn't help it" kara blurted out. "its ok kara” lena said before standing up and kissing kara.   
kara guides Lena to the sink and Lena bent over. Kara got on her knees and start to kiss up and down Lena’s thighs she lifted up her skirt and slowly moved the panties down. She grabbed and squeezed Lena’s butt before she started to lick Lena’s pussy. "K-Kara dont stop" she managed to squeeze out.   
Kara continued to lick Lena’s pussy until she was shaking. She pushed two fingers into Lena’s pussy and started to pump them in and out. Faster and faster. She slapped her ass and continued to lick her ass and pussy.   
She stood up and pressed the tip of her cock against Lena’s entrance. “I want you all Kara don’t hold back” Lena whimpered   
Kara leant in close and started to nibble on Lena’s ear “are you sure baby” she purred. “Yes Kara. Fuck me please” she slowly pushed the head of her cock inside Lena’s pussy making her moan. Kara was bigger then any man she’s ever had. “Don’t hold back Kara. I can take it” she groaned as Kara pushed the cock in further. She grabbed Lena’s hips and started to thrust faster and faster. Kara bent over and bit Lena’s neck leaving a mark. “So people know you’re mine” she whispered in Lena’s ear before doing the same to the other side. Lena’s body started to shake as Kara went faster and faster, kara started to moan “lena im close” she said as she continued to fuck lena. She slapped lean’s ass and started to thrust into lena faster. She kept fucking lena until lena moans filled the bathroom, kara grabbed leans boobs and squeezed them. “You know lena I’ve always loved your boobs” she said as she continued to fuck her. Lena was too overwhelmed to respond, she kept her hands on leans boobs. She bent over and bit leans neck as she filled her up with cum. Leans legs gave way and kara grabbed her as she filled her with more cum.   
“Oh god kara that felt great” lena said as she was on the sink shaking. Kara slowly pulled out lena groaned at the loss, she felt the hot cum dripping out of her pussy and down her legs. Kara licked all the cum up, lena turned around and kara picked her up and sat her on the sink. She kissed her and kissed down her body they both got changed and went back to their table. They finished the food and left and walked home together.


End file.
